narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunshine after the Storm
The events following the Yatsumaru Clan's brutal and devastating invasion of Konoha resulted in an outbreak of warfare; the Konoha-Yatsumaru War. A year has passed, filled with much bloodshed on both fronts. Maikun, determined to win the war, has decided to place his trump card in the form of his youngest son: Sadow. He has trained Sadow, allowed him to learn and master each and every move available to him other than his hidden Divine state. Now Maikun has staged a final attack on Leaf soil, ready to finish what he started with the Nine-Tailed Beast. Koga sat in his office in Konoha, looking over the reports of battles from all over the Land of Fire. A rap at the door came and Koga shouted, "Come in!" With that, Li Fujioka, his personal bodyguard, walked in. "Hokage-sama, it would appear that the Yatsumaru are gathering troops a few miles outside the village. No doubt for an attack on this village itself." he reported. Koga folded his arms and entered his thoughts, "I see. Very well then. Send a message to their commanding officer. Tell him to prepare for battle, but do not tell him that I will personally enter battle." he instructed. "Yes sir!" Li answered and left the Hokage to his thoughts. "They will probably attack the village itself. The only question is...when?" Koga thought in silence. Nearing the outside of the village gates, Maikun turned toward his matured son "Sadow-buki, are you ready for the fight?" Sadow nods "Yes, milord." Maikun smirked proudly "I am proud of you Sadow. You have not only accepted your birth right but have also evolved into the perfect state a Yatsumaru could be in. You are a fine example for your peers, isn't that right maggots?" He turned with a frown toward his two other sons, Kruger and Z'Ive, who were looking drearily toward their father and nodded. Li arrived at Maikun's location, his ANBU mask covering his face, "I trust that you are the Yatsumaru clan leader? My village wishes for you to prepare for battle. They believe it is finally time to end our dispute." he said in an emotionless, yet firm voice. "What is your responce?" Maikun grinned at him and unsheathed his sword to give the messenger his response. Sadow then clutched Maikun's wrist to prevent him from unsheathing it "Do not stain your blade with his blood, father. He is not worthy of seeing it, much less feeling it's wrath." Maikun looked at him sternly and sheathed his blade, now taking his favourite son's advice more seriously. He turned to him "Tell your master that I will enjoy having my men lift his people into the skies and rip their bodies apart so it will literally rain blood upon your precious land." Li smirked from underneath his mask, though it was unseen to his Yatsumaru opponents, "As you wish." he replied sarcastically before turning back to the village, allowing the Yatsumaru a clear path to the village's gate. Maikun smiled sadistically and ordered simply "Kruger. Fire." Kruger, acknowledging the command, ran at the troops' front and breathed forth a massive fireball to blast down the front gate. The fireball collided with the main gate, causing a tremendous blast that sent debris everywhere and leaving a crater in the ground. When the smoke cleared, atop the wall sitting next to the destroyed gate, sat Koga Tensei, now dressed in a long forest green coat that bore the Hokage's insignia on it's back. "Yo." he greeted, looking sternly down on Maikun. Maikun looked as happy as a child on Christmas at the sight of him "Greetings, Nine-Tails! It's been a while. What's with the flashy outfit?" Koga managed to smile down on his foe, leaping onto the ground below and facing Maikun. "Still calling me Nine-Tails, huh?" he asked, chuckling as he remembered their first battle. "Isn't it obvious? You're looking at the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village in the eye, Maikun." he told his foe. Maikun unsheathed his blade for combat "Impressive and delightful. Now I'll get to enjoy killing you, the leader of your people, while being the leader of mine. Thus proving my clan's superiority." Koga managed to chuckle once more before sweeping one of his special kunai out of his weapons pouch and spun it around on his pointer finger, "I suppose this is it." His demeanor suddenly changed to very serious, "It's about time I crushed you and in doing so, rid the very thing that prevents peace between our people." Nothing to Hold Back! That Battle Begins! Maikun spat on the ground toward Koga "Forget that dream, Nine-Tails. My clan will never be peaceful so long as we draw breath!" He then charged at Koga with sword prepared to strike. Koga stood up straight and formed a hand seal and teleported directly behind Maikun, swinging his kunai knife towards Maikun's neck while using his free hand to preform another one handed seal in preparation for his foe's counter responce. Category:Naruto Tensei